Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy
"Stinkmeaner 3: The Hateocracy" is the fifth episode of the third season of the Adult Swim original series, The Boondocks. It aired on May 30, 2010. A group of three elderly people, skilled at martial arts, go to Woodcrest in search of the Freeman family for revenge after Robert killed Stinkmeaner. They call themselves the Hateocracy, devoting their elderly life to making the lives of people around them miserable, and Stinkmeaner served as their "General". They target the boys as well, as they were involved in the murder. Plot The show begins as Robert is having a dream. Multiple clones of Colonel H. Stinkmeaner attack the main characters of the show, and many of them get mauled by the Stinkmeaners, while Robert manages to escape happily (abandoning everyone else including Riley and Huey and their friends while he escapes) on a fishing boat, possibly owned by Uncle Ruckus. He then wakes up to seeing Huey and Riley staring at him, noticing he had a bad dream. Robert still was happy because at least he survived. The show then turns to a narration of another addition to the "Nigga Moment" (previously described as a violent altercation caused by "ignorance overwhelming the logic of an otherwise rational negro man"), narrated by Stinkmeaner himself. Stinkmeaner then explains when niggas form a perpetual bond over trivial or ignorant things, it's called "Nigga Synthesis". When these synthesized individuals collectively have a Nigga Moment, it ends up worse than normally. He poses the following equation: "Nigga Moments + Nigga Synthesis = Complete Disaster!" and warns this will come in handy later. Stinkmeaner's crew decides to avenge him by seeking revenge for his death and hunting down the Freemans. They first show up at a gas station, run by Uncle Ruckus, who is throwing darts at a newspaper picture of President Barack Obama. They ask if he knows Robert Freeman, which he admits. A fight ensues due to Ruckus's racial remarks, and he is assaulted. At the Freeman home, Riley turns on the television to see the news story of the event. Riley jokingly remarks how Ruckus was "beat up by a gang of old people", but Huey is unsure of the happening. Granddad leaves to go fishing, ignoring the event. Two of the members show up at Huey and Riley's school and request their presence. The kids are called down to the main office to see "their aunt and uncle". Huey, aware that something is wrong, has Riley follow him outside where they meet the two members. They are astonished by their physical abilities, and they are then outmatched by the two elders after an epic fight. Then the school bell rings, excusing the children from their classes, effectively saving the kids. At the same time, Robert Freeman is attacked while out fishing by the third member of the Hateocracy crew, who uses a modified Flying Guillotine. He survives by throwing a bucket of crabs at the man and swims away to safety. The Freemans and there friends look up Stinkmeaner on Wikipedia. His story reveals that he was part of a crew named the "Hateocracy". The crew is made up of Lord Rufus Crabmiser (who attacked Granddad), Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty, and Mr. George Pistofferson (who attacked Huey and Riley). The crew hated each other at first sight, but hated everyone else more. Upon Stinkmeaner's death, the crew reassembled and sought revenge on the Freeman family. The Freemans do not know what to do next. Riley suggests that they fight back. His plan goes haywire when Ed Wuncler III, as usual, attacks the wrong people. Huey then suggest hiring Oprah Winfrey's former bodyguard, Bushido Brown, but Bushido Brown's service requires many fees on his bodyguard bill. Robert fires him, but opening the door, he sees the Hateocracy at their driveway. Robert then rehires him for double-pay. Bushido Brown holds his own against the Hateocracy at first, defeating one member by causing her wig to come off. He then defeats the second member. But in the end, Bushido Brown is beheaded by the Flying Guillotine when the first member manages to pull the Flying Guillotine which gets stuck in a tree while fighting Bushido. Stinkmeaner cites the formula mentioned previously, noting that this killing was one example of the disaster wrought by a combined "Nigga Moment" and "Nigga Synthesis", which therefore, as mentioned earlier in the episode, equaled a "Complete Disaster!". Desperate not to share Bushido Brown's fate, Robert opens up and apologizes for killing Stinkmeaner. He reveals he didn't mean to kill him, he just didn't want to be shown up by a blind old man. The Hateocracy reveals they didn't even "give a shit about Stinkmeaner", but they wanted a particular family to reign terror on- Stinkmeaner's death only served as a convenient excuse to a convenient target. The police conveniently show up and arrest the Hateocracy. Though Riley is at first relieved, he then feigns frustration that "someone snitched", adding that "snitching is gay". Huey tells the officer that the Hateocracy had a nigga moment, to which he replies that jail can stop nigga moments for good. Stinkmeaner replies in narration that some niggas need to go to jail, and continue's with he may be in Hell but at least he's not in jail. Granddad is happy and he tells the cops to clean up the mess and get rid of Bushido Brown's body. Critical reception Leonard Pierce of The A.V. Club graded the episode an A-, complimenting it as "pretty solid from beginning to end" and having "satire, family drama and goofy animated action that is exactly where this show should be." The episode provoked Entertainment Weekly's Ken Tucker to as whether "'The Boondocks' the best cartoon on TV right now?" for its "socio-political criticism and humor" combined with action animation. The fighting combo done on Riley by Esmeralda is a parody from Naruto, which in itself was a shot for shot remake from the Cowboy Bebop movie. Trivia *The beginning of the episode of Stinkmeaner clones attacking the Freemans, Dubois, and Uncle Ruckus is a parody of the beginning of the film 28 Weeks Later. Robert's escape is another reference to the film. *Lord Rufus Crabmiser resembles and talks like Fred Sanford from "Sanford and Son", Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty resembles and talks like Esther from "Sanford and Son", and Mr. George Pistofferson resembles J.J. from "Good Times." He can even be heard shouting "Dynomite!" when Bushido Brown is decapitated. *The shot in which Bushido Brown's decapitated head rolls towards the Freemans' feet bears a strong resemblance to a scene in Afro Samurai , where the protagonist's father is decapitated in a similar way. * It's revealed that Stinkmeaner used to live in a retirement home, before getting kicked out for causing too much trouble for everyone. * This is the first episode to be rated TV-MA-V. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Colonel H. Stinkmeaner Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Bushido Brown Category:Episodes with Uncle Ruckus Category:Episodes with Tom DuBois Category:Episodes with Sarah DuBois Category:Episodes with Jazmine DuBois